Holiday Hookup
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: After feeling left alone for the end of the Holidays, Allen decides to make a stupid decision. Just a quick oneshot to say Happy New Year to all of y'all!


**Happy New Year!**

 **I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPLOADING AS MUCH AS I SHOULD HAVE! And I'm sorry about missing Allen's birthday, I had 0 internet Christmas.**

 **You all know by now about how life gets turned upside down and right-side up, but I still should've been better. I want to work towards getting better in the coming year(s)**

 **I DO have new stories, but I need to get my ass into gear to get these ones finished first!**

 **Until then, enjoy a quick Yullen oneshot, shot and sweet!**

* * *

Allen sighed as he looked to the clock on his phone, wondering just how stupid an idea this was.

His birthday had been unbearably lonely, all his other friends having forgotten him for their friends or family. True, they did send him gifts and cards, but it stung to not see his friends in person, or at least have dinner.

Not that they didn't have good reasons.

Lenalee and Komui had gone back to China to visit some of their more distant relatives, Lavi and his Grandfather were on some dig back in Greece, Tyki trailing along with them for some one on one time with Lavi.

And Kanda…

Allen felt his heart tighten.

They'd only really ever shared one kiss and that was when they had both had a lot to drink at a Christmas party two weeks ago. Since then, no contact. No calls, no texts, no e-mails, no messages, nothing.

As he expected.

Now he was busy waiting for someone he'd talk to for an hour or so in a hotel on New Year's Eve.

This was a stupid idea.

A knock on his door made him tense up suddenly. Heart in his throat, Allen waited for the key to slide into the lock, hoping that he wouldn't have to go get the other person.

After about two minutes, he began to grow suspicious.

"Hello?"

At his voice, the door suddenly opened, a young man with a high ponytail and a leather jacket walking into the hotel room.

"Kanda?"

The young man looked up at Allen, silver eyes widening as he stood.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Lavi told me you were doing something really stupid and I should get down here to stop you," Kanda grumbled.

"So… you're not my date then?"

"You mean that creep I chased off," Kanda's thumb jerked to the door, "what the Hell were going to _do_ with him!?"

"I had a condom!" Allen defended, holding up the box, "I would have been fine!"

"Doing _what_!?"

" _Sex_! You dense asshole!" Allen snapped, "it's what people do when they are horny!"

"I figured that much idiot!" Kanda bit back, "I mean why are you doing that with _him_!?"

"BECAUSE I'M LONELY!"

Allen felt more than a little embarrassed at his sudden explination.

"I'm lonely," Allen huffed, quieter now that he was aware of the other potential occupants, "happy!?"

Kanda leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"If you were so lonely, why didn't you call me?"

"I tired!" Allen snapped, "you weren't returning my calls!"

" _That's_ why you were calling me!?" Kanda asked, "I thought you wanted to tell me to never go near you again!"

"Why would I have to tell you that you do it anyway," Allen grumbled, shaking head, "wait… why did you think I didn't want to see you again?"

"I…. I-"

"And don't give me that 'we were both drunk' bullshit either," Allen told him.

"Fine! I was scared! Happy!?"

"Scared!?" Allen snorted, "you're never scared!"

"I was scared I pushed you away… I was scared you wouldn't like me after that…"

Allen stared at the elder, eyes lo

"What sort of bullshit drama did you step out of?"

"Fuck off!" Kanda snapped, "I'm trying to be sensitive here!"

"And who the Hell told you to say _that_!"

"Lavi said-"

Allen had never seen Kanda turn red before, but it was an interesting sight.

"Never mind…"

Kanda turned on his heel, making to walk away.

"Were you serious?"

Kanda turned back to Allen, his brow raised.

"About me calling you if I was horny?" Allen asked him casually, hands in his pockets.

"I'm still horny," Allen told him, coming to sit on the bed, "and if you're serious…" he shrugged, "I didn't mind that kiss…"

Kanda stood awkwardly, flicking his tongue over his lips.

"I'm not interested in being some hook-up-"

"Then don't be."

Allen was done screaming and fighting. He seemed tired now, taking in deep breaths.

"I… really like you, Kanda," Allen murmured, "have… for about two years now. Never did anything cause all we seemed to want to when we got together was fight and fight and fight."

"It's all we know how to do," Kanda pointed out.

"I'm willing to learn a new way to communicate…"

Kanda looked down at Allen, this time without any hate in his eyes, letting Allen see just how handsome he really was.

"Yeah… so am I."

The young man placed one knee on the bed, allowing him to crawl to kiss Allen, the younger humming as he gave into the touch and fell back to the mattress.

Allen had never planned to have sex with Kanda. The kiss was more than he ever thought he could get from the young man.

But after hearing Kanda's offer…

It was nice to feel wanted.

" _Kanda_ …" Allen sighed, feeling a hand slide under his shirt, pulling up the white turtleneck sweater he was wearing.

Kanda said nothing more as he returned to kissing Allen, sliding his tongue into the warm cavity.

"If this is how you wanna talk that's fine with me," Allen teased, grinning at the glare he received. "What?" he shrugged, "thought you liked me best when I wasn't talking…"

"Cheeky…"

Allen laughed as his top was taken off his torso, encouraging the younger to sit up and pull off the black leather and white button-up.

"Be careful with that," Kanda told him, "I need it to ride my bike…"

"You're not going anywhere tonight…"

Allen pulled the other's hips towards him, fingers through belt loops before they cupped the other's cheeks. Their make-out session lasted only for a few more moments before Kanda started to venture south, kissing and sucking at the neck and collarbones.

" _You're good_ …" Allen hummed, his fingers running through the long locks, letting Kanda's hair fall down his back.

Saying nothing, Kanda made to run his tongue over the protruding nipples, making Allen shudder.

" _Oh… oh… hah…_ "

Teeth and hands scraped the sensitive flesh, Kanda's nails slipping over the thighs and abdomen.

Allen waited for this for so long…

Kanda was stubborn and strong and could be stupid at times. But he was protective, and at least knew his faults. Allen found the man he repeatedly fought with being a lot warmer than everyone believed. Kanda would let people stay over if they had drunk too much, he would meditate with Lenalee when she had had a bad day.

And he would hold Allen when he had one.

"Kanda… KANDA!"

Allen's hips bucked as two fingers, slick with what Allen didn't know, slid into him.

The two had managed to strip each other naked, resulting with Allen on Kanda's lap, chest to chest and lips meeting lips.

" _Oh… oh… hah…_ "

Kanda felt the arms tremble as the hands tightened, nails digging into his back while hot breath panted in his ear.

"Wher-Where'd you- _hah_ -learn how to do this?" Allen chose then to ask, trying to keep control of the few shreds of sanity he had left.

"Think you the only one who's been with other men?"

Allen pulled back to look at Kanda, the young man meeting the silver gaze before he leaned in for another deep kiss.

"You asked," Kanda shrugged, continuing to move his fingers in Allen, hoping for the spot that would end this conversation.

"I did," Allen mumbled, his head burrowing in the crook of Kanda's shoulder, "you're close…"

"Huh?"

"More up," the younger gasped, "it's more- _HAH!_ "

"There?" Kanda teased.

"There! _There!_ " Allen squeaked, "more… please! _A-ahh…_!"

Kanda obliged, his finger curling and rubbing at Allen's more sensitive spot, lips kissing and marking the neck.

" _G-Gonna-I-I'm gonna-_ "

"It's okay," Kanda murmured, "I'm not gonna stop…"

"Meanie…"

"Probably the nicest insult you've given me," Kanda told Allen.

" _Hah… ah… HAAAH…"_

Allen panted wildly as he slumped on Kanda's chest, looking down at the mess he'd left on Kanda.

"Sorry," Allen mumbled when he had enough breath, "Kanda… I'm sorry…"

"It happens," Kanda murmured, "but I know how you can make it up to me…"

The implication was not lost on Allen, he smiling.

"Give me a minute to breathe again."

"Hurry up," Kanda told him, his tongue running over Allen's marked neck.

"Patience," Allen told him, "good things come to those who wait…"

Grinning at the groaning he received, Allen turned around, his fingers lowering to hold himself open over Kanda's member.

"Is this my good thing?" Kanda asked, brow raised.

"What do your fingers tell you?" Allen whispered, looking over his shoulder at Kanda, grinning s he began to engulf the elder.

"Ah… ha… _haaa…_ "

Allen's moaning returned as he slid onto Kanda, enjoying the fullness.

"You're bigger than I thought," Allen muttered, hands splaying on the blankets.

"And I'm only half in."

Allen gasped loudly as something pushed into him, his knuckles turning white as he felt Kanda hover over him an arm coming to wrap around his waist.

"Let me know when you're oaky…"

The younger swallowed what he could, his back expanding into Kanda's chest.

Maybe it was because of how he felt about Kanda, but he'd _never_ been like this during sex.

"Kanda…"

Managing to turn around, Allen managed to surprise Kanda was a light peck.

"I'm okay," he moved his left hand over the one around his waist, thumb rubbing against the wrist.

"If you're sure…"

" _Hah-_ "

Allen was surprised as he pulled to a sitting position, arm still around his wrist and Kanda managing to go even deeper in Allen.

" _Oh… Kanda…_ "

Kanda ran his tongue along the back of Allen's neck, feeling the head fall back at his touch. Allen was whimpering and twitching at the touch, his fingers tightening on the strong wrists.

It only tightened when Kanda started moving.

Allen no longer seemed to care about the potential neighbours as he moaned loudly, Kanda repeatedly thrusting into him. Sweat was beading off the younger's scar and falling down his nose and neck, his toned body quivering and at the mercy of Kanda's touch.

" _Hah-ah-nn_ … AH!"

Kanda held on to Allen's upper arms as he found the spot his fingers had been massaging, grinning at the reaction he received.

It was so much more honest then Allen normally was.

Kanda had always been sick of the fake smiles and assurances he was fine when he was in pain and darkness. It was only when Allen had had too bad of a day that he forgot to hide his pain did Kanda realize how much he wanted to protect Allen. Allen had answered the door, exhausted. After Kanda had asked only two questions, Allen had dissolved into tears. Something about having received a rejection letter from another university for his Master's and everyone else telling him they were busy and it being the anniversary of his father's passing made it too much for him to take.

After Kanda managed to encourage the younger into bed and tuck him in, he stayed with Allen until he was sure the young man wasn't about to do anything stupid. Before leaving, he made sure to leave a note reminding Allen not to overthink too much.

They never spoke of incident since. And now wasn't quite the best time to bring it up.

" _Kanda… hah…_ "

"I love you, Allen."

If he never said it, Allen would only wonder.

Silver eyes turned around to look at him, his left hand sliding down to cover the scars.

"Kanda… _hi_!"

Allen screamed as Kanda continued to hit his prostate while Kanda brought Allen's left hand to his lips.

"Kanda… _Kanda… again…_ "

"With me this time," Kanda told him, "with me…"

Kanda heard nothing but moans from Allen as he felt the younger tighten around him, encouraging Kanda's own release.

"Allen…"

His voice came out as a guttural groan, the two of them nearly collapsing onto the mattress, Kanda's hands keeping that from happening.

They stayed there, panting, for what seemed like half an hour. It wasn't until Allen turned around to give Kanda a kiss did they begin to move again.

"I don't mind this communication," Allen whispered, managing a grin as he adjusted under Kanda.

"Glad I impressed," Kanda muttered, leaning back to find that pillows.

"More than impressed," Allen commented, coming rest on Kanda's chest after having pulled the blankets over them.

Kanda said nothing in response, choosing to stare up at the ceiling but brought Allen close with his arm on the younger's back.

"Does this mean no more fighting?" Allen asked, finger to his lips.

"I don't fight, I win."

"Yeah, that's more normal," the younger patted the defined chest, "hey, Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

Allen smiled as he lifted up to kiss the young man, Kanda somewhat confused.

"I love you too," he sighed, returning to rest on Kanda, "thank you."

"For what!?" Kanda asked.

"I'm not alone on my holidays," Allen smiled up, "thank you…"

"Idiot," Kanda grumbled, "if we're dating that means you're not going to be alone anymore."

"Yeah?" Allen asked, "you promise?"

"Sure…"

Allen kissed him again.

"Love you," Allen repeated, hugging the young man tightly, grateful that his hug was returned, likely not for the last time either.


End file.
